


bend for me, love

by sengen35



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Blood Bending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ongniel, Somi is a cat, gapyeonglovers, idk - Freeform, this is fluff istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: seongwu fears what he can do so daniel takes it upon himself to love him instead.





	bend for me, love

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this does not disappoint! ㅠㅠ  
> i tried my best to add something but time has been cruel to me (coughs lazy)  
> BUT ANYWAYS  
> bless us with more ongniel  
> also love u prompter

Daniel sees the exact second Seongwu flinches when Woojin comes running in with a huge grin and a cut on his cheek.

“Wash your face before it gets infected.” Seongwu yells after Woojin. 

Jihoon, hearing Seongwu’s yelling, promptly flicks his wrist and slaps Woojin’s cheek with water.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Seongwu’s laughter fills the small tent and Daniel could not help but laugh along, momentarily forgetting his earlier observation.

When Jihoon and Woojin leaves to check out Woojin’s catch (“Hoonie, come on!”), only then did Seongwu allowed himself to sigh, eyes drooping into one of tiredness.

“They’re tough kids, you know.” Daniel starts, glancing at Jihoon and Woojin from the opened flap of the tent briefly before closing it fully. “You don’t have to worry too much about them. They’re not made of paper.”

Daniel pauses and then grins. “And the fact that they trained under me should say loads.”

Seongwu makes a face and sends a small jet of water Daniel’s way to which the latter easily deflects. Seongwu glares when Daniel cleanly sends it back to the basin at the side.

“You’re an ass.”

“Hey!” Daniel is grinning when he grabs another armful of paper and dumps it on the table in front of Seongwu. “I’m the one helping you out here, aren’t I?”

Seongwu groans in response, slumping backwards on his chair. He eyes the stack of paper in front of him, full of suggestions and complaints. “I’m not even the chief yet I feel so tired already.”

Daniel’s gaze softens, reaching out a hand to brush the fringe on Seongwu’s forehead. “That’s why I’m here.”

Seongwu watches Daniel grab a chair from the other side of the room, placing it beside his and sitting down. “Come on, let’s hurry this up so we can get Jisung hyung to save us dinner.”

Daniel starts flicking on some parchment, eyes quickly scanning for anything important and scribbling something on a clean piece beside him. Seongwu spends another minute or two just staring at him.

“Don’t you have to teach bending this afternoon?”

Daniel turns his head to meet Seongwu’s gaze, a thoughtful expression on his face. “It’s okay.”

Seongwu wants to open his mouth and protest, knowing Daniel’s going to get an earful from his father later on but the sighs of the other’s smiling face stops him.

“Don’t blame me when uncle scolds you later for ditching.”

Daniel responds with a hearty laughs, one that makes Seongwu stomach feel sort of funny. 

It’s almost winter yet the warmth that spreads in his chest feels weird but familiar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu has a secret.

A secret that saved the life of Daniel’s father.

It’s something that Daniel will always remember when he sees Seongwu and when he comes home to his dad, gruff voice and everything - and alive.

“Sungwoon had to cover up for you earlier.”

Daniel groans loudly at the way his father had welcomed him. Toeing off his sandals, he pads towards the kitchen and frowns at the older male.

Daniel watches his father rub at his left shoulder, right where a scar stretches down to his left hip. 

“Is it hurting?” he asks, eyeing the way his father flinches every now and then.

“No.” his dad shakes his head, squeezing his left shoulder. “It’s getting cold and winter is soon so it’s a bit itchy, that’s all.”

Daniel nods and places the small bag he’s carrying on the table. “Jisung hyung made some extra sea prune stew.”

“Say my thanks to Jisung when you see him tomorrow.” Daniel’s father stands up and takes the small bowl out of the bag. “How’s Seongwu doing?”

Daniel scratches his cheek with a finger. Of course his father would know he spent his day with Seongwu. “He’s okay. I think he mentioned about dying no less than ten times today from reading too much about village improvement plans.”

The loud boom of laughter from his father makes Daniel smile. He’s always grateful to have someone to come home to and it’s all because of Seongwu.

_ “Dad!” _

_ Daniel is crying hard, small fists roughly wiping the tears on his cheek as he watches Seongwu’s mother try to patch his father up. _

_ Seongwu who’s even smaller than Daniel is crying too, hiccups coming out from his thin lips. There’s blood everywhere and it’s almost too scary for the two small boys. _

_ “I’m n-not going to ask for a boar again, d-dad.” Daniel whimpers, still furiously rubbing at his eyes and trying to stop his tears to no avail. “Just p-please wake u-up.” _

_ Seongwu cries harder, eyeing the way his best friend is crying while covered with blood as well. His hands are shaking as he switches his blurry gaze to Daniel’s dad. _

_ His mom has a frown on his face and beads of sweat on her forehead. Beside her is his own father, lips pressed into a thin line as well.  _

_ “Uncle?” Seongwu reaches out a hand to hold then older male’s hand. It’s cold and his palm is immediately coated with blood at one simple touch. _

_ All he sees is red and Seongwu just wants everything to stop. _

_ There’s a gasp in front of Seongwu but he’s too stricken to find out what it was. The grip he has on his uncle’s hand is tight and his head is starting to hurt as well but Seongwu just wants Daniel to stop crying and for the red to stop. _

_ A loud cough breaks the thread of Daniel’s crying and Seongwu’s mom leans forward again, a glowing swirl of water on her hand.  _

_ Seongwu feels out of breath and all kinds of dizzy when his own father grabs him by the shoulder and hoists him up in his arms. _

_ “Is uncle going to wake up?” he whispers against his father’s neck. He feels incredibly tired all of a sudden and his eyes hurt from too much crying. “He needs to wake up so Niel can stop crying.” _

_ “Don’t worry, son.” his father whispers the words on his temple, hush and so, so soft. “Uncle is going to be alright.” _

Daniel remembers being barely seven when it happened, the memory still fresh in his miind no matter how long the years has been. It was in their later years, however, when they understood what really happened that night,

Seongwu can blood bend.

It’s a talent; a curse. It’s something that should never have happened and yet, in Seongwu’s tiny fingers, a miracle did - and it saved the life of Daniel’s father.

It happens a few more times after with injured animals and Daniel has been witness to it all. It’s a gift, both the life Seongwu saves and the smile that paints on his best friend’s face.

But with the repeated incidents comes the growing fear of Seongwu’s parents. Blood bending is unspoken for, a taboo for water benders from an event a long, long time ago. Daniel starts worrying too, only for the scared look on Seongwu’s face.

They weren’t allowed to speak of it; sternly told that it should be a secret and should always remain as one. Not because they’re afraid of Seongwu’s ability, but because of the people who might scorn him for it. Daniel does not understand but he keeps his mouth shut anyways - anything for his best friend.

Anything for Seongwu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next Saturday, Daniel finds himself in a field of flowers just atop a cliff, the ocean a soothing sound from down below. Seongwu is seated on the ground a few feet away, plucking some white lotus amidst red ones and placing them on his lap.

“You look incredibly lady-like there, princess Seongwu.” Daniel laughs, almost guffawing when Seongwu could only glare at him, unable to move due to the lapful of flowers on him. 

“Shut it or I’ll soak you in ocean water.” the older male yells, the frown on his face getting deeper and cheeks bloating cutely.

Daniel feels his chest go tight; his heart suddenly too big all for the other man glaring daggers at him. He pretends to rub at his shirt, just right over where his rapidly beating organ is. 

“Anyways princess, what’s up with all these flowers?” Daniel closes the distance and sits down beside Seongwu. He bumps their shoulders together and cries out when Seongwu jabs at his stomach with his elbow. “That hurt!”

Seongwu seems appeased with that so Daniel does not push, liking the grin on the former’s face so much more. 

“They’re for Daehwi’s birthday.” Seongwu answers, leaning forward a bit farther and plucking another one. “I have no idea how to do shit with these but he likes them so I figured, why not? He only gets one birthday every year, anyways.”

Daniel hums in agreement, smiling when Seongwu tries to reach for another one and failing. 

He takes pity and gets it for him, cleaning out the dirt from the stem the way he sees Seongwu do and giving it to him.

Daniel teases the other when he reaches out a hand to take the flower, lifting his hand and tucking it behind Seongwu’s ear. Daniel’s sure he’s smiling widely but he doesn’t care, at least not right now.  “Pretty."

He expects Seongwu to curse at him or even throw a punch his way and he stiffens his arms to prepare himself for the possible assault.

But everything crumbles down when all Daniel gets is a flushed face with wide eyes and red cheeks. 

“What?” Seongwu is the first to look away, turning his attention back to the flowers on his lap. “Cat got your tongue? I thought you said I was pretty?”

Daniel feels his mouth go dry and his breathing go fast. Seongwu hasn’t taken the flower off yet and he could clearly see the bright red on the tips of his ears.

It takes a few more seconds (or is it a full minute?) before Daniel gets his bearings back. He clears his throat and sniffs, turning his gaze away from Seongwu and leaning backwards on his hands. “So you want to be called pretty?”

Seongwu lands a punch on his arm this time and it makes Daniel laugh. He rubs at the reddened skin before scooting closer, satisfied when their sides are flushed with one another. 

"This is enough, I think?” Seongwu turns to Daniel. “We should go home. It’s nearly lunch time.”

Daniel nods, standing up and helping Seongwu pack the flowers on the small sack they’ve brought. “What’re you gonna do with them when we get back?”

Seongwu sighs, running his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know, probably asked the girls how they do those flower crowns.”

Daniel nods and picks up the sack before Seongwu gets to them. “I’ll carry these.”

There’s a look of suspicion on Seongwu’s face but Daniel is just glad the other doesn’t push it. “Hey, Seongwu.”

“Hm?”

“Let’s grab lunch outside?”

Daniel doesn’t turn his gaze to the side, knowing fully that Seongwu is looking at him. He keeps on walking instead, feigning nonchalance.

“Like, eat in a restaurant or catch raw food?”

Daniel snorts at this, shooting a look of annoyance Seongwu’s way to which the latter returns with a laugh. “What? Knowing you, that isn’t far from being possible.”

“Let’s eat out. In a restaurant.” Daniel tries one more time, relieved when Seongwu stays quiet this time.

“Okay. But you’re paying.”

“Of course.” Daniel’s shoulders slumps down in relief. “What am I if not the perfect prince?”

“I’m not your princess, asshole.”

Daniel just smiles, glancing at Seongwu’s face and feeling incredibly happy when he sees the flower still stuck behind Seongwu’s ear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“If you’re going to treat me every time when eat outside, then we should do this more often.” Seongwu says the minute they go out of the restaurant. He looks so happy, smiling while patting his stomach. 

“Sure.” Daniel tries to stop himself from smiling too wide. “Anything for my princess.”

“You’re really weird today, Niel.” Seongwu has his eyes squinted at Daniel, as if he could see what the other male is thinking. “You’re never this nice to me.. at least not this nice.”

Daniel pretends to be offended, patting his left chest. “You wound me.”

Seongwu shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders.

Daniel watches Seongwu’s hand twitch when they walk by the village fountain and it’s not a surprise anymore when a small wave of water glides beside them.

Seongwu flicks his wrist and sends the water towards a group of kids in front, fingers moving as if he’s playing a piano while he moves it around them. There are shrieks of laughter from the kids and Daniel laughs along, enjoying the happiness on Seongwu’s features.

There’s a chorus of groans when Seongwu sends the water back to the fountain and a promise is left behind them to do it again once he passes by.

“You’re really good with kids, hyung.” he praises when Seongwu falls in step beside him again. “They like you. A lot.”

“I’m awesome, I know.” Seongwu sighs, pretending to be burdened by it. “I guess this is something good looking people can’t avoid.”

Daniel goes along with it, patting Seongwu’s shoulder with his free hand. “It must be so difficult.”

The corner of Seongwu’s lips tugs upward and Daniel feels incredibly satisfied.

“Hyung, what’s that?” Jihoon greets them as soon as they arrive, pointing at Seongwu’s head.

“What’s what?” Seongwu blinks, lifting a hand to his head and patting. His face goes incredibly red when he finally realizes Jinyoung is referring to the flower tucked behind his ear and he’s quick to chuck it on Daniel’s face.

“Don’t be mad, princess.”

Seongwu opens his mouth and Daniel is so sure he’s going to curse at him but the sight of Jihoon (now joined by Woojin) curiously looking at them effectively stops him. Daniel laughs harder.

“Hyung! Hyung!”

The both of them startles when Jinyoung comes running towards them, face pale and lower lip wobbling. “Hyung!”

“What’s wrong, Jinyoungie?” Daniel is quick to scoop up Jinyoung in his arms. “What happened?”

Seongwu steps closer, reaching out a hand and patting Jinyoung’s cheek. “Tell hyung what happened.”

“It’s D-Daehwi.” Jinyoung starts and he looks so scared. Seongwu feels his heart drop in his stomach. “Please help Daehwi, hyung!”

“Where is here?” Daniel asks, walking briskly to where Jinyoung says Daehwi is. “Did something happen to Daehwi?”

“N-No.” the boy shakes his head and somehow, Seongwu feels less scared. “ It’s Somi.”

Seongwu and Daniel spares a glance at each other. “Daehwi’s cat? What happened?”

Seongwu flashes a look of concern at Daniel, knowing how much the younger male loves cats. He feels dread creep up his spine, wanting to hear something else from what he’s expecting.

“Somi’s hurt, hyung.” Jinyoung whimpers. “She keeps on bleeding and she won’t move.”

They don’t say anything after that, Daniel shushing Jinyoung every time the boy would start crying. There’s a few murmured words of ‘everything’s going to be okay’ and nothing else.

Daehwi’s tears have already dried by the time they arrived. He’s crouched outside of their house, the huge white cat curled on the ground in front of him.

Seongwu immediately sees the gash on the animal’s side, the otherwise pure white fur of the feline painted with splashes of red. The sight momentarily freezes him from taking another step forward but one look at Daehwi’s face makes him move again.

“She’s still breathing.” Daehwi’s obviously trying to keep it together, his lower lip wobbling with effort to stop himself from bawling another fresh set of tears. “She looks so in pain, h-hyung.”

Jinyoung takes his place next to Daehwi, immediately holding the other’s hand, “What do we do, hyungs?

Daniel crouches in front of the two, eyeing the gash and trying to check how serious the wound is. He looks crestfallen when he turns to Seongwu and shakes his head. “The wound is too big and I’m not that good with healing wounds.”

As if on cue, Daehwi and Jinyoung starts crying again and Daniel looks so lost. It makes Seongwu feel on edge and his breathing to go fast. His decision is made even before he could mull about it.

“Step aside, Niel.” Seongwu crouches beside Daniel and the pallid color of his skin scares Daniel.

“Seongwu?”

There’s a look of concentration on Seongwu’s face and Daniel thinks he’s trying to tune everything out. It looks eerily familiar and then Daniel gets it.

Seongwu’s blood bending.

He’s unable to look away from Seongwu’s face; unable to tear his gaze from the way Seongwu looks like he’s in physical pain. The older male’s thin lips are trapped between his teeth and his forehead is scrunched in concentration.

“Somi?”

The sound of Daehwi’s voice breaks Daniel’s trance and his gaze shifts towards to the feline. She’s still breathing hard but the redness gushing out from the open wound has already stopped.

“Niel.” Seongwu’s voice cracks when he calls his name. “Try closing the wounds as much as you can. I know you can do it.”

Nodding, Daniel is quick to hover his palms over the open wound, manipulating the limited water around them to cover the injured skin. 

He tries to stop himself from the way Seongwu is breathing hard, focusing instead on the blue glow under his palms. In front of them, Daehwi and Jinyoung’s cries has been reduced to soft sniffs.

By the time it’s over, there’s a small group of people behind them, attention caught by the two kids crying.

“Daehwi, take Somi to Aunt Sunmi. Be careful when you carry her and make sure not to jostle her too much.” Daniel flashes a soft smile on the boys. “She’ll take care of Somi.”

The boys are quick to heed, Daehwi carefully scooping the cat in his arms and heading off towards their village’s doctor.

Relief does not settle in when Seongwu and Daniel catches sight of the onlookers, whispering and pointing at Seongwu. Daniel feels his chest hurt when he catches the fear on Seongwu’s face.

"He’s blood blending?”

“I saw that! He stopped that cat’s bleeding!”

“Isn’t that a curse?”

“What curse? It’s forbidden!”

“But isn’t he the chief’s son?”

“Scary!”

Daniel isn’t given much time to reach when Seongwu quickly stands up and runs, the crowd parting to let him through. When he finally gets his bearings back, the older male is nowhere to be seen. “Seongwu!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been more than a week since Daniel has seen his best friend. To say he misses him is an understatement because his chest hurts from how much longing he has to see the older male.

The whisperings had spread throughout the village and even the chief speaking up isn’t enough to quiet down the anxiousness of the people. 

Seongwu’s locked himself in his room and hasn’t come out ever since the incident.

“Hyung.” Daniel calls from outside of Seongwu’s room. “The lilies you picked have dried out. Daehwi’s not going to be happy receiving a dried up flower crown, you know.”

Seongwu’s mother passes by and offers him a sad smile.

Seongwu doesn’t answer - again.

“Seongwu.” Daniel tries again, resting his head against the door and closing his eyes. “I miss you.”

Silence.

“You don’t have to come out.” Daniel continues, curling against the door, the one physically hindering him from being with the older male. “Just… let me hear your voice. That’s more than enough, please?”

Daniel waits and waits and waits for nothing. It’s painful, missing someone so much even though he’s just there, on the other side of the stupid door.

“I miss you a lot.” he whispers again. 

“Is hyung eating?” Daniel asks Seongwu’s mother when he sits down to take her offered tea. “He hasn’t come out?”

The woman shakes her head and smiles sadly again. “Thank you for worrying over our Seongwu so much, Daniel.”

Daniel only nods, not knowing what to say or if there is even a right word he can offer. He takes the offered cup and blows the steam off of it, unable to come up with something to say.

So he stays silent.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The wind is starting to get chilly and it’s almost winter when Seongwu runs away.

Daniel feels his heart stop when Seongwu’s mother comes knocking on their home, looking teary eyed and pale. “Is Seongwu with you?”

There’s only a few people that joins in to help find the older male and the chief can’t bring himself to force them, knowing how bad the weather is. Daniel understands and yet he feels so, so mad.

“I’m going to find hyung.” Daniel doesn’t wait for an answer from his father as he shrugs his thick coat on. He grabs another one from his closet and wraps it around his waist, figuring Seongwu would need to wear something warm when he finds him.

Daniel almost expects his father to stop him when the older male opens his mouth but all he gets is a “Find him and bring him home” and it makes him feel warm.

“Thanks, dad.”

The wind is harsh when he sets off and Daniel is grateful that it hasn’t snowed yet. He treks onwards, hitching his backpack higher on his shoulder and trying to quell down the worry he feels.

He needs to find Seongwu fast.

He spends the first night camping out in the forest, prepping himself up that he’ll find Seongwu soon. Inside the tent, he avoids looking outside, not wanting to imagine Seongwu stuck outside in this kind of weather. 

The second, third and fourth day passes by with no Seongwu in sight.

Daniel’s forced to hunt for food, not wanting to go back to the village without the older male with him. It’s not even because of pride. He just wants to find Seongwu and scold him and kiss the daylights out of him for making him worry so much.

This time, Daniel’s not letting him go.

The fifth day, Daniel over estimates and finds himself falling on the edge of a small cliff.

“Fuck.” he brings himself to stand up, cursing a mouthful with how painful his side is. He thinks he must have broken a rib or two and his knuckles are bleeding from scraping against the rocks. 

His wounds sting in response to the harsh weather and he couldn’t muster enough strength in him to go hunt for food. He makes it through the day with water and throws himself to sleep on one of the caves he comes across.

The sixth day, Daniel comes on with a fever.

“Ah, what the hell?” he laughs at himself, shaking his head at how pitiful he must look when he starts coughing amidst his laughter. He almost imagines Seongwu laughing at his misery and it makes him smile, wanting to see the older male mock him for his own stupidity.

He trudges on nonetheless, albeit a lot slower than his usual pace. He’s not going to pass out before he finds Seongwu, that much he’s sure.

And just when the first snowflake falls, Daniel sees him.

“Seongwu…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s warm when Daniel wakes up.

He almost thinks he’s home and he wonders if the villagers found him pass out in the middle of the forest. “Ah, that would be such a shame. I wonder what hyung would think of me?”

“I think you’re stupid.”

Daniel opens his eyes and sits up abruptly, eyes seeing nothing but rocks around him. Immediately, pain licks at his side and he curses loudly.

“Oh, you must be feeling well already.” Seongwu smiles at him from where he’s sitting in front of a small fire. He stands up and walks closer, pressing the back of his hand against Daniel’s forehead. “Yep, your fever broke. That’s good.”

Without sparing another second, Daniel grabs Seongwu and crushes him in a tight hug.

“Niel, what?” 

The confusion and suprise is evident on Seongwu’s voice but Daniel still feels arms wrap around his shoulder. It makes his chest ache even more and so he hugs him tighter - just a tad bit closer.

“Hyung.” Daniel murmurs. “Hyung, hyung, hyung. Seongwu. Fuck. Seongwu, I missed you so much.”

Daniel feels Seongwu sag inside his hold and the arms around his shoulder tighten in response. He almost feels like crying and he probably is with how much longing he’s feeling right now for the man in front of him. “I missed you a lot, hyung. Don’t run away again, please.”

“Shh, Niel.” Seongwu whispers the words against his skin. “I’m not going anywhere, okay? Stop crying, please.”

It takes quite a long time before Daniel brings himself to loosen his hold, but he doesn’t fully let Seongwu go. He hides his face on the crook of Seongwu’s neck and bring his arms down to hug his waist until Seongwu ends up straddling him. 

“Yah, Daniel!”

Daniel lifts his head to see Seongwu laughing at him. He sees the familiar thin lips stretch to form a pretty mouth, the high cheekbones framing his face and his long eyelashes. God, Daniel missed him so much.

“I missed you,” Daniel is looking straight at Seongwu when he says it again. “Seongwu, I missed you so much."

Seongwu’s gaze softens and he cups Daniel’s cheek with one palm. “You’re so stupid. Did you go out to look for me?”

Daniel nods, unable to look away from the male in his arms. “Why did you ran away, hyung?”

Hurt flashes in Seongwu’s eyes and Daniel wants to badly take the question back. “I’m sorry, hyung. You don’t have to answer, okay? I’m just so glad you’re alright and you aren’t hurt and-”

“I was scared.” Seongwu cuts him off, dropping the hand he has on Daniel’s face to his shoulder. “I was scared and hurt and I didn’t know what to do.”

“The whole village hates me. They’re scared of me. They think I’m a monster.” Seongwu’s laugh is devoid of mirth as he looks at his own hands. “They must think I’ll lose my sanity and control them in the middle of the night, huh? God, does it make sense if I say I’m scared of myself?”

“Do I scare you, Niel?”

Seongwu looks so vulnerable, eyes wide as he waits for Daniel to say something. 

“You wish I was scared of you.” he answers instead, lifting one hand to cup Seongwu’s cheek this time. He caresses the skin with his thumb, savoring the feeling of Seongwu right here, in front of him. “You don’t scare me, Seongwu.”

Seongwu breathes in deeply and his whole face scrunches up.

Seongwu lets go.

Daniel finds himself with a crying Seongwu in his arms. The older male is full on bawling, teardrop after teardrop sliding down his cheeks and Daniel tirelessly wipes them all away.

“I was so scared, Niel.” Seongwu confesses, rubbing furiously at his eyes. “I was so scared everyone would hate mom and dad and you and uncle. I was so, so scared but I had no choice but to run away if I wanted to get away from everyone.”

“And I missed mom and dad so much. I missed Woojin and Jihoon and everyone.” Seongwu blabbers on, still wiping at his own face. “I missed you a lot too, Niel. I missed you so much. It was so hard out here. I didn’t know how to catch a rabbit let alone kill one."

Daniel’s unable to stop himself from laughing, cooing at how precious Seongwu is. His chest feels too tight for his heart again and he just wants to spend forever here with Seongwu in his arms.

“I’ll hunt all the rabbits for you, hyung.” Daniel bumps his forehead against Seongwu’s and watches the way Seongwu stares back at him from his wet lashes. “Just come home with me.”

He sees the older male hesitate and the possibility of Seongwu not wanting to come back scares Daniel so much. “Hyung?”

“But everyone hates me.” Seongwu’s voice is so soft and it hurts Daniel to think how much pain Seongwu’s suffered from the words thrown at him. “They’ll end up hating you as well. I don’t want that.”

“They don’t hate you, hyung.” Daniel replies in a stern voice. “They’re just scared because they don’t know about how amazing you are. That’s what people do hyung;  they get scared when they don’t know understand.”

The tears have subsided to weak sniffles and Daniel smiles when Seongwu rubs harshly at his nose in an attempt to wipe his snot away.

Trying to shift some of the weight on his other foot, he jostles his side too much and ends up wincing in pain again, remembering his cracked rib from his previous fall.

"Ah, fuck!” Seongwu is quick to lift himself off of him, fussing over him and cursing at himself all the while. “Fuck, I’m sorry Niel. Ah, just- Okay. Lie here, come on.”

It’s a funny sight, Daniel thinks, watching Seongwu panic over him with his face all messed up with drying tears. “I’m not going to die, calm down hyung.”

Seongwu stares pointedly at him, sitting down by Daniel’s side and placing both palms over where Daniel is hurting. “Here?”

Daniel nods wordlessly and a sigh escapes him almost immediately when he feels the soothing flow of energy on his side. Seongwu’s always better at using his waterbending in healing, something Daniel never had patience with. He’s always been the type to act on impulse, choosing to attack rather than plan.

With the silence blanketing them, Daniel finally takes the time to look around, figuring they’re deep inside a somewhat large cave. He could hear the dull sound of the roaring winds outside and he shudders, thinking how he would have it done if he was caught outside in this kind of weather.

“Storm?” Seongwu nods at Daniel, still focused on healing his side. “How long have you been hiding here?”

Seongwu purses his lips at the question and does not answer right away. Daniel does not press but he does not take his eyes away from the older male as well.

Daniel takes his time watching Seongwu, taking in his fill of the older male. He wants to soak in the image of his best friend - the person he loves the most. No matter how long he looks, the amount of longing he has for the man sitting beside him will never satisfy his craving.

“About three days after I ran away.” The soft blue glow dims and Daniel feels Seongwu’s touch, feather light on his skin. So careful. “How long have you been looking for me?”

Daniel tries to count the days, eyes drooping with all the pent up fatigue. “A week, I think?”

Seongwu inhales sharply and finally pulls his hand away when Daniel’s eyes shuts fully. 

Seongwu’s about to stand up when a hand reaches out to grasp his. It’s cold and tight around his and it sends shivers up his spine. “Hyung, don’t leave.”

He makes to open his mouth and deny the younger’s words but even with his eyes closed, Seongwu could clearly see the fear and sadness in the other’s expression. It pains him to have caused Daniel this much sadness and so he relents, scooting closer and pressing his side against the other’s arm.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Seongwu finds himself smiling when Daniel squeezes his hand once in response. The younger male must have been so exhausted; out in the cold and alone, all for him.

Softly, he cards his free hand through Daniel’s mess of a hair, keeping in mind to tease the younger about it when he’s well enough. 

The action must have been soothing for him too and Seongwu finds himself nodding soon after, sleep coming easy surprisingly. It must be due to him crying or because of Daniel’s presence, he’s quite not sure.

He startles, however, when Daniel shifts and lifts their entwined hands to his face. He nuzzles the back of Seongwu’s hand with his nose before pressing his lips lightly against the skin.

Red floods Seongwu’s face almost immediately, his hand jerking in surprise though he’s unable to completely pull away when Daniel starts whining in his sleep.

“Ah, Niel.” Seongwu shakes his head and tries to calm his heart by pressing his palm against his chest. “What do i do with you?”

Daniel only snores.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel wakes up to the chilly air inside the cave and to a stiff body.

Groaning, he blearily opens his eyes and the first thing he notices is Seongwu slumped in a sitting position beside him. He follows his arm with his gaze and smiles dumbly when he sees their hands still connected.

Worry follows soon after, knowing how uncomfortable it must be for Seongwu to have fallen asleep in such an uncanny position. 

“Hyung.” he sits up slowly, wincing at the movement but feeling tons better than the past day or two. “Hyung, wake up. You can lie down here if you’re still sleepy.”

Daniel unlaces their hand and tries to not feel stupid by being sad about it, opting to shake Seongwu who blinks his eyes open a few seconds later. 

“Hey, Niel.” Seongwu smiles sleepily at him. “You feeling better?”

Daniel feels his breathing come in a bit difficult and he struggles to nod. “Yeah, thanks for taking care of me.”

Seongwu murmurs something and then reaches out a hand, tangling his fingers loosely on Daniel’s hair and tugging softly. “You look funny with your hair like this.”

This time, Daniel knows his breathing has stopped for a second or two. His mouth feels incredibly dry and the pain in his chest isn’t caused by his wounds this time.

“Ah, really.” Daniel catches Seongwu’s hand that’s still playing with his hair and brings it down on his lap. “Are you doing this on purpose?”

Seongwu opens his eyes and looks at him, looking much more awake this time.

Daniel sighs with a heavy heart, slumping into a sitting position in front of Seongwu. He looks down at their entwined hands and starts playing with Seongwu’s thin fingers. 

“You know, right?” Daniel has his head down and glances at Seongwu from underneath his lashes. “That I like you?”

Seongwu visibly swallows and Daniel feels the hand in his jolt. Nobody says anything for a few seconds and the pain slowly builds inside Daniel’s chest.

Then, Seongwu nods.

“I mean,” Seongwu clears his throat and looks at the side but he does not pull his hand away from Daniel’s hold. A good sign. “Who wouldn’t like me?”

Daniel smiles, relieved to hear Seongwu say those words after the older male has cried about his fears and insecurities the previous night.

“I like you.” Daniel whispers, looking straight at Seongwu and continuing when the latter finally turns his head to return his gaze. “In an ‘I want you to rely on me’ way. In a ‘I want to hug you everytime you feel tired or happy’ way. In a ‘I want to fall asleep with you and stay up with you when you’re working hard for the village’ way. Most importantly, I like you in a way ‘I want to kiss you all the time and love you so much everyday’ way. Do you understand?”

Seongwu’s face is dusted the prettiest shade of pink Daniel has seen and he feels like soaring because he’s done something right. He feels his chest expand with something warm and he dares even more, bringing Seongwu’s hand in front of his face and pressing a lingering kiss on the back of it.

“Y-Yeah.” Seongwu’s unable to look away from Daniel. “Of course, I do.”

Daniel smiles wide and Seongwu scoffs, finally able to get his bearings back. “Just so you know, I l-like you in all of that way t-too.”

“We should find something to eat!”

Seongwu stands up quickly and Daniel tries not to complain. “Aren’t we going back home?"

Seongwu visibly freezes, eyes staring at the snowy field outside. The storm has passed but winter has set in, the cold there to stay for the season.

“Tomorrow, Niel.” Seongwu tilts his head to smile at him though it doesn't quite reach his eyes. “We should get some proper rest first.”

Daniel nods, not wanting to exhaust Seongwu first thing in the morning. He tries not to be bothered by their confession as well.

God, he wants to hug Seongwu so bad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of the morning is spent with them hunting for food.

Daniel managed to hunt some fish from the nearby river before Seongwu shoos him back to the cave and bullies him to rest some more.

So Daniel spends the better half of the day asleep, waking up only to eat when Seongwu tells him too.

Pathetic.

Daniel jolts awake late in the evening. Seongwu, who’s sitting by the fire, rushes to him almost immediately.

“I’m fine.” Daniel laughs, waving Seongwu’s fussing away. “I just thought…"

He trails off, trying to get rid of the fear his dream has caused. He wants to go back home soon with Seongwu.

Daniel must have stayed silent far longer than he’s assumed when he startles at the sudden touch on his face.

Seongwu’s leaning close to him, small palms cradling both of Daniel’s cheeks. The worry is clear in his eyes and the sight makes Daniel feel so light.

“I’m fine.” he repeats, leaning on to the touch and bringing one hand to hold the hand Seongwu has on his right cheek. “I’m sorry for worrying you, hyung.”

“If your still hurt you better tell me now.” Seongwu chastises softly. It makes Daniel laugh, eyes crinkling close in happiness. 

Touching their foreheads together, Daniel smiles. “I promise.”

With the silence back, Daniel feels overly aware of Seongwu in front of him.

Slowly, he brings both Seongwu’s hand down but doesn’t move his face away from the older male.

He could feel Seongwu’s breathing against his cheek and his heart slowly starts to beat faster, spurring him to lean forward and touch the tip of his nose with Seongwu’s own.

Daniel could probably hear how fast their heartbeats are if he concentrates enough but he’s too distracted by the way Seongwu is looking at him underneath his long lashes.

Then Seongwu’s eyes flutter close and Daniel gives up.

Softly, he presses the bow of his lips on Seongwu’s lower one, and waits. When Seongwu does not pull away,  leans away briefly only to come back and kiss the older male’s upper lip this time.

Seongwu still does not pull away and the electricity that runs up Daniel’s spine makes him feel so, so hot.

Daniel finally kisses him properly, lips pressed together. He smiles when a soft sigh escapes Seongwu, nudging his cheek with his nose and parting his lips to kiss him deeper.

Seongwu melts obediently against his hold, sagging his weight on his as they kiss, each touch just a tad bit deeper - harder and longer.

Daniel feels like drowning but he doesn’t dare stop, tugging Seongwu closer and hesitantly licking at the corner of the older’s parted mouth.

They both inhale sharply when Seongwu boldly touches his tongue with his own. Daniel has to quickly pull away, only to come back hungrier for more.

Daniel wants to take everything when he kisses Seongwu; wants to steal his every breath for himself. They kiss until their mouths get wet and Daniel has both hands under Seongwu’s shirt.

“Daniel.” Seongwu pants when they break the kiss. Daniel groans and tries tugging the other male closer but Seongwu stops him, pulling Daniel’s hand away from under his shirt. “Next time.”

Breathing hard, Daniel nods, backing away to give Seongwu his space.

“Hey, stop looking like a kicked puppy.” Seongwu laughs, squeezing Daniel’s cheeks with both hands. “We need to get enough rest so we can finally go home tomorrow.”

Daniel perks up and although he still sees a speck of uncertainty in Seongwu eyes, he does not mention it, glad to have Seongwu taking a brave step of his own.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They set off early the next day and Seongwu rewards Daniel with a kiss when the younger male gave him the extra coat he’s carrying. 

It takes then lesser days to get back, unburdened by the purpose of finding someone and only motivated by the prospect of coming home.

Daniel takes every chance he gets to hold Seongwu’s hand, laughing and kissing him every once in a while. They trudge the snowy path lightheartedly, comforted by the presence of each other.

It’s when they finally come across the familiar path they often taken when hunting that the laughter ceases and dies down to clipped chuckles and awkward glances.

Daniel reaches his hand blindly and grasps Seongwu’s tight, stopping him in his tracks.

“Scared?”

Daniel’s smile is soft and coaxing; it’s understanding when Seongwu nods and starts scratching at his hair in anxiousness.

“You think they’ll be happy to see me?”

“I’m always happy to see you.”

Daniel smiles widely, ignoring Seongwu’s slap at his arm. “You like me, of course you’ll be happy!”

“That I do.” Daniel tugs the older male closer and hugs him, slotting their bodies together. “I’m certain they’ll be happy to see you.”

“I can just imagine Woojin and Jihoon running to welcome you back.” Daniel murmurs the words on his hair. “And Daehwi and Jinyoung too. I’m sure Daehwi wants to thank you properly for saving Somi’s life.”

Seongwu tilts his head up to stare at him. “Is that right?”

“Absolutely. Not to mention how much aunt and uncle must be missing you.”

Seongwu nods, letting Daniel embrace him a little bit longer before he starts struggling to get away.

“No.” Daniel squeezes him against his body tighter, burying his face on his neck. “I don’t wanna. It’s cold, hyung.”

Rolling his eyes, Seongwu wriggles the fingers on his right hand, the snow flakes floating upwards slowly before he dumps them all over Daniel’s hand.

“Seongwu hyung!” Daniel shrieks, pouting when Seongwu keeps laughing. “It’s cold!”

Seongwu tones down his laughter into chuckles, cheeks flushed red with laughter and the cold. Seongwu looks absolutely stunning, surrounded by the white glitter of snow around them.

Daniel falls in love all over again.

Especially when he dumps a load of snow over Seongwu in revenge.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s Woojin who sees them first by the gate and promptly barrels his way towards Seongwu, making the older male fall on his ass at the force of Woojin knocking into him.

“Hyung!” Woojin jumps up and down excitedly, “Hyung! You’re back! I need to tell Jihoonie!”

As quick as he came, Woojin disappears and runs off to find Jihoon, obviously wanting to tell his best friend that their Seongwu hyung is back. 

Daniel helps Seongwu to his feet, brushing the snow off of his coat and laughing when he sees the twinkle in the older male’s eyes.

“Did it hurt that much?”

“No, stupid.” Seongwu is laughing now too, brushing a finger over his eyes. “I just never knew I missed them this much.”

They’ve already gathered attention from a few villagers when they see Daehwi running towards them, Somi wrapped snugly with a thick cloth in his arms. 

“Welcome back, Seongwu hyung!”

Daehwi is beaming up at him and Somi follows with a purr of her own. Seongwu takes a shaky breath and reaches out a hand to let the tips of his fingers glide over the cat’s once again pure white fur.

“Somi’s getting better now, hyung. She still spends a lot of time sleeping but Aunt Sunmi says it’d because she needs a lot of rest to get back her energy.” Daehwi blabbers, happiness obvious in his tone. “Thank you so much for saving Somi, hyung.”

Daniel nudges his shoulder and Seongwu nods, crouching down to hug Daehwi loosely so as not to press on the feline too much.

When Seongwu stands up, he’s greeted by the sight of his parents, looking straight at them - at him.

Wordlessly, Seongwu closes the distance and throws himself to his mother’s open arms. His mother hugs him back tight, a lone tear escaping and sliding down her cheek.

“Welcome back, son.”

Seongwu stands up straighter and nods, unable to stop himself from hiccuping when his father claps him on the back.

Seongwu looks back at Daniel when his father walks past him towards the male. Daniel looks so embarrassed, having the village chief thank him for returning his son. The sight warms Seongwu’s heart.

He’s about to ask his parents if they could go back when he starts hearing the whispers. Dread fills him and he almost runs away again if not for Daniel suddenly standing beside him and holding his hand.

Daniel’s father steps in from the crowd and stands in front of him, a fatherly smile on his face.

“Uncle?”

“Thank you,” he starts, “for saving my life. This is long overdue, but, I owe my life to you.”

Seongwu feels warmth pool in his eyes and the murmurs started to clear, whispers of i’m sorrys and thank yous instead of i'm scareds. 

Seongwu ends up crying when the villagers started apologizing and Daniel could only watch at the side, thankful and so, so happy for the man he loves.

Subtly, he hooks his little finger around Seongwu’s and smiles. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I told you to sleep.” Daniel whispers when Seongwu’s head lols at his shoulder. “It’s already late.”

“Just a little bit longer.”

The both of them are just outside Seongwu’s house, watching nothing in particular. It’s freezing but Daniel doesn’t have it in him to deny Seongwu.

Slowly, Seongwu traces a finger into the air and lifts a dallop of snow off the ground.

Daniel watches in silence as it turns into water and forms a heart. 

“Cheesy.” Daniel laughs, tugging Seongwu flush beside him. “I never knew you were that type.”

“Ungrateful ass.” Seongwu flicks the water on Daniel’s face but kisses his cheek immediately afterwards. “Thank you, for not giving up on me.. for not letting me give up on my bending.”

Daniel kisses his ‘you’re welcome’ and ‘i love you’ on Seongwu’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. see u soon at the extra *wink wonk*


End file.
